Jessie Parnell Cranston
Jessie Parnell is the second Blue Samurai Ranger in Power Rangers Samurai and the first Blue Zodiac Ranger in Power Rangers Zodiac Force. She also made another appearance in the second Power Rangers Once a Ranger as the Blue Samurai Ranger. History Jessie was born the youngest of Scott and Diana Parnell. Her parents were formerly the Green and Pink Zeo Rangers. When she was six, her sisters had to go away for a while to be Power Rangers. Marissa turned out to be the Pink Space Ranger, Brittney was the White Tiger Ranger, and Chellby was the Yellow Dino Ranger. One night, while she, Chellby, and Brittney were staying with a foster family for a year, Jessie saw a strange aura while the others were sleeping, exiting from Brittney and entering Chellby. She then vowed never to become a Power Ranger, as her sisters and parents had. Power Rangers Samurai Pre-Season 2 After being drafted into Blue Samurai Ranger's clutches....Jessie was drafted to learn the ways of the samurai. She had already known the ways of the samurai but she did not do cartwheels, jump-flips, any "bit like that." She preferred to punch, stump, and defeat any Nighlok standing in her way. In episode 35, Kevin is easily defeated and unconscious. It turned out that he had been ill from a beverage that Xandred and Yamiror were believed to had poisoned. Jessie kept as his bedside to make sure he'd be okay. In episode 40, Kevin gave Jessie his Blue Ranger Power, so she became the Blue Samurai Ranger. She assumed that Mentor Ji had died after defeating Yamiror, but had turned out he had survived but was injured after defeating Yamiror. A few hours later, Jessie checked up on Kevin and his last words to Jessie were, "I hold you to my powers, you will make an effective leader, even if you are young." Then he died. Jessie had never believed in herself to be the youngest leader. At his funeral, Kevin's dad had spoke to her, he had told her he would be up for assistance if she could not stand up for herself. Season 2 Jessie had become the leader of the new Samurai Rangers. Four other new rangers came in. They are *Ian - Green Ranger *Josh - Red Ranger *Brittney - Yellow Ranger *Chellby - Pink Ranger She had new enemies coming her way. New Nighloks were on the move. Wise Nighlok Tebbi and her twin sons, Yik and Mik, had escaped from the Netherworld Prisons after 80,000 years. After communicating with Rita Repulsa, who had turned good, Billy had warned the other Rangers. But Jessie did not know how to tell him about her troubles. In episode 43, Jessie had told Kimberly that she had planned on becoming a U.S. Senator from Colorado and senators always have plans work out the way it was supposed to be. Kimberly told her that if it always worked the way she wanted it, it would cause more stress. Jessie took it for granted, and the Nighloks had kidnapped Billy, and Jessie remembered what Kimberly had said, and saved Billy from Mik. Jessie had improved her leadership skills and listened to others, like a good U.S. Senator would. Jessie led her sibling rangers to plenty of battles. She had also forewent a trip to Graffiti Falls to master her Symbol Power to create Spirits of Deceased Rangers. (i.e. Trini Kwan, Kendrix Morgan, Kevin) By the time the Rangers had defeated Toloe, Another Nighlok created by Tebbi, Jessie had already mastered that Symbol Power. Later in the season, Jessie had fought alongside her fellow Rangers, including the new Gold Ranger, J.J. The rangers in episode 80, had defeated Tebbi and her new son Zilo. After the Battle, Kevin had been revived, and Chellby, Ian, Josh, and Brittney retired and gave their powers to Ashley, the new Yellow Ranger, J.J., the New Red Ranger, Ja'Qwan, the new Green Ranger, and Emerald, the new Pink Ranger. There were new Rangers introduced. Shane, who was Jessie's good friend, became the Black Samurai Ranger, and Andreas, became the White Samurai Ranger. Lexi became the Gold Samurai Ranger. Season 3 The new rangers received the Samurai Ninja Power and started to summon "Samurai Ranger Powers, Unite!" The rangers had a new summon for their colors: *Jessie: Blue Samurai Ranger Power! *Ja'Qwan: Green Samurai Ranger Power! *Emerald: Pink Samurai Ranger Power! *J.J.: Red Samurai Ranger Power! *Ashley: Yellow Samurai Ranger Power! *Lexi: Gold Samurai Ranger Power! *Andreas: White Samurai Ranger Power! *Shane: Black Samurai Ranger Power! Emerald became the new Second-in-Command of the Samurai Rangers. Tebbi was still attacking Earth and The new Rangers were astonished to know that they were Rangers. Xandred, Daiyou, Yik, Mik, and Zilo were revived and had attacked again. Jessie had prepared herself for, yet, another battle. Fortunately, Jessie had Back-up. The Pink Space Ranger, Marissa, came back to assist the Samurai Rangers. After the Battle with Mik, The mysterious Violet and Rose Rangers, who turned out to be Billy and Kimberly. They had defeated Yik and Zilo in Episode 117, where Tebbi made their power grow. In Episode 120, The Samurai Rangers defeat Tebbi once and for all. Power Rangers Zodiac Force Because Tebbi had been defeated, Jessie had become the Leader of the Zodiac Rangers and Zodiac Ranger One: Blue Ranger of Cancer. New monsters called Mekcros were being formed by Rito Revolto, Rita Repulsa's Brother. Jessie had to recruit new Rangers. They are: *Timothy Valdez - Orange Zodiac Ranger *Zack Taylor - Turquoise Zodiac Ranger *Jason Lee Scott - Silver Zodiac Ranger *Kevin - Bronze Zodiac Ranger, later Indigo Zodiac Ranger In Episode 44, Jessie gives her Zodizer and Crab Spinning Zord and Power to Madison Rocca, who had been the Blue Mystic Ranger, and she becomes the Blue Zodiac Ranger. Blue Samurai Ranger Arsenal *Samuraizer *Spin Sword *Hydro Bow Zords *Dragon Folding Zord *Swordfish Zord Zodiac Ranger I: Blue Arsenal *Zodizer *Cancer Crab Rapier *Zodiac Spinner Zords *Crab Spinning Zord *Mermaid Saber Zord Trivia *Jessie's Birthday was given as June 25, making her a Cancer, presumably a reason why she became the Blue Zodiac Ranger. *Jessie's favorite food is Sushi and Seafood. *Jessie's fears were given as Bees, Wasps, Hornets, Horseflies, and Mosquitoes. *The reason Jessie retired from being a Power Ranger was that she had Promised herself eight years earlier, that she would not become a Power Ranger and She decided to keep her vow. Category:Rangers Category:Blue Ranger Category:Power Rangers Samurai (2011) Category:Leader Category:Power Ranger Zodiac Force